Where do I go from here?
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: "A veces las personas que más queremos se van, pero en el fondo sabíamos que pasaría... Después de todo, los ángeles no suelen vivir mucho tiempo en la tierra." "Incluso las estrellas pueden equivocarse, como se equivocaron al apartarme de ti." Las vidas de Alice y Esme tras la muerte de sus almas gemelas. What If? Amanecer parte 2.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la saga Crepúsculo, creada por S. Meyer.

**N/A:** La canción de este songfic se llama "Where do I go from here?" y es de Sebastián Mego. Pueden ubicarla en el soundtrack de la película de disney "Jump in!".

Al principio, a manera de prologo, verán la batalla desde el punto de vista de Esme y Alice, ya que son las que más afectadas salen de esto. Lo demás será todo en tercera persona (es la primera vez que escribo así, avísenme si lo hice mal).

_Dedicado a MaryAlice25, espero te guste :3_

* * *

**Where do I go from here?**

**Esme.**

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al ver a Alice luchar por zafarse del agarre de los Vulturis.

-¡Déjala!-Gritó Carlisle, demasiado lejos de mi.

No me dio tiempo a detenerlo, todo mi ser me gritaba que era una trampa. No pude hacérselo saber a tiempo, por lo que su cuerpo inevitablemente cayo inerte metros atrás de Aro, y este pudo mostrar triunfante la cabeza decapitada de a quien amaría toda mi vida.

Pude ver como sus ojos se desenfocaban y dejaban de verme, esos ojos que me encantaba tener sobre mi. Jamas habría sentido un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho, ni siquiera en la transformación. Es así como uno se siente cuando le arrancan el corazón y el alma y lo incineran frente a sus propios ojos... y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Quise tirarme al suelo y llorar su pérdida, pero sabía que aún quedaban motivos para luchar.

Mi familia.

Ellos no me abandonarían, y yo tampoco lo haría.

***FlashBack***

-No puedo evitar pensar que todos están sacrificando sus vidas porque me enamoré de una humana.

-Encontraste el amor verdadero y mereces ser feliz.-Escuché que respondía Carlisle, sereno aún a horas de una batalla que prometía destruirnos.-Todos tenemos motivos por los cuales luchar mañana, yo también los tengo.

Mi mirada seguía perdida en el fuego, pero sonreí internamente al escucharle decir esas palabras.

Desde aquel momento en el hospital él me había asegurado que yo era su única razón de existir. El amor de su _existencia_ que, según él, solo podía definirse como "vida" si la pasaba conmigo a su lado.

Él lucharía por mí, y yo por él... para siempre.

***FlashBack***

Y ese _para siempre _aun seguía ahí, como una sensación cálida en mi pecho. Lo único que evitaba que me desvaneciera y dejara todo.

Aún quedaban motivos por los que luchar, y es que Carlisle seguía vivo en todo su legado. Y yo no podía decepcionarlo y romper mi promesa.

Debía luchar, lo haría por él... para siempre.

* * *

**Alice.**

Mis ojos estaban fijos en Jasper, en como Jane estaba peligrosamente cerca de él y lo miraba con una malicia solo de ella. Tragué ponzoña y luché por deshacer el agarre de los vampiros oscuros que se negaban a dejarme ir.

Bella lo protegía, pero yo recordaba muy bien mi visión. Quise gritarle lo que pasaría, pero las palabras no lograban salir de mi boca.

Alec, en un solo movimiento, se abalanzó sobre Bella y la privó de su don. Ahora nada le impedía a su hermana hacer sufrir al amor de mi vida.

Y yo sabía lo que pasaría, pero mantenía la esperanza de que no terminaría igual.

Me equivoqué.

¡Jane estaba haciendo que Jasper se retorciera de dolor! Los Vulturis aun me tenían presa, no pude zafarme a tiempo. Intenté gritar, con la intensión de que alguien me escuchara y corriera a socorrerlo. Pero ya era tarde.

Solo pude gritar nuevamente al ver como uno de ellos le atestaba un golpe con la fuerza suficiente como para decapitarlo.

Durante los primeros segundos estuve en _shock_, y rápidamente pasó por mis ojos toda mi vida junto a él. Dicen que cuando vas a morir la vida para frente a tus ojos en un instante, quizás por eso lo recordé. Él era mi vida... y la había perdido.

Fue entonces cuando tuve consciencia de que lo que pasaba era real, que no era solo una visión, ¡estaba pasando! Él no volvería a abrazarme, no volvería a besarme...

Se había ido, como Carlisle... como todos se irían pronto. La visión se había cumplido, y perdí a mi Jasper para siempre.

* * *

_Where do I go?_

_Every direction seems to be against the flow_

_And who will I be?_

_What does it mean to just be me?_

Edward dejó que la canción sonara, porque los ojos de Esme y Alice estaban llorosos, pero en el fondo pedían escuchar esa canción.

_So tired of havin' to choose_

_Where I'll be and what I'm gonna do_

_Lost in confusion_

_I feel like I'm losin' it all_

_Where do I go from here?_

_With all this confusion, _

_Now who's gonna break my fall?_

_There's no one left to call_

_Nothing is clear_

_Where do I go from here?_

Emmett intentó abrazar a Alice, pero ella se zafó. A diferencia de Esme, ella se la pasaba rechazando el contacto físico, solo Edward sabía porque.

Edward, el único confidente que le quedaba ahora. Solo con él había establecido verdadero contacto, hasta el punto de compartir sus sentimientos con él a voluntad.

Antes de la visión, antes de arruinar sus vidas.

Ahora Alice se la pasaba evitando entrar en contacto con todos. Había levantado muros a su alrededor, privando a la gente del peligro. Y, por nada más que vergüenza, evitaba las miradas de todos.

Esme era consciente de la culpa que Alice se auto imponía, pero no podía hacerla sentir mejor. Porque ella seguía esperando odio por parte de quien ya consideraba como una madre. Después de todo, ella misma había matado a su alma gemela. Ni el infinito amor maternal de Esme tendría que ignorar algo así.

Pero Alice no sabía lo que sentía Esme en realidad, las razones por las que siguió y seguía luchando.

Carlisle se fue, pero ella tenía una vida.

Sus hijos.

Ella ya no podía abandonarlos.

La primera vez que se suicidó lo hizo pensando que ya no tenía nada. Ahora si lo tenía, por lo que no volvería a hacerlo nunca.

Pero eso no quitaba que su existencia se sintiera vacía sin Carlisle.

_Did I let you down?_

_My good intentions never seem to come around_

_And I have to believe_

_That there's an answer I can see_

_So tired of havin' to choose_

_Where I'll be and what I'm gonna do_

La última visión de Alice fue la que los condenó a todos, y su idea de mostrársela a Aro. Esa era la culpa que la consumía y la pudría por dentro. El saber que ella misma había matado a su padre, al alma gemela de Esme. El saber que ella misma se suicido, matando a Jasper, condenandolo. Esa culpa la encerró, ahora estaba todo el tiempo con la mirada perdida y el rostro triste, ido. No tiene visiones desde entonces.

Todos querían que ella volviera a ser lo que era, pero sabían que la culpa jamas la dejaría tranquila.

Sus ojos estaban negros por la sed, su piel aun más blanca y tenía unas ojeras horribles. Parecía un fantasma, y es que eso pensaba ser desde que Jasper se había ido. Porque siempre creyó que para ser un fantasma debes perder la vida, y ella la había perdido... en la batalla contra los Vulturis.

Pensaba en irse, pero de tener que hacerlo, solo lo haría con su familia. Pensó en dejarlos partir y quedarse, quizás esa sería una mejor solución...

-¿Que lugar proponen?-Preguntó Edward, frente a un enorme planisferio, con una tacha color roja en su mano, dispuesto a marcar las opciones.

Ahora, él debía tomar el lugar de Carlisle, por ser el segundo vampiro con más tiempo de existencia en el clan, por haber conocido íntimamente a su padre y haber aprendido de él, por ser oficialmente el más maduro, dado que ahora tenía su propia familia.

Edward aceptó tomar el lugar de Carlisle, porque creía que al menos le debía eso. Porque él también tenía su pequeño tormento de culpa.

_-No puedo evitar pensar que todos están sacrificando sus vidas porque me enamoré de una humana._

_-Encontraste el amor verdadero y mereces ser feliz._

¿Realmente lo merecía ahora que por su culpa habían desaparecido dos miembros del clan y se habían terminado _cuatro vidas_?

No dejaba de pensar en eso, pero lo ocultaba, por el solo hecho de que no hacía ningún bien al resto pensando así.

-Londres, no.-Murmuró Esme, respondiendo a su pregunta con voz quebrada. Edward la abrazó fuerte, por que todos sabían la razón por la que no querría volver a ese lugar jamás.

-¿Alaska?-Sugirió Emmett, Edward lo marcó en el mapa.

Las Denali, que había aceptado quedarse por unos días para ayudar a su clan hermano en estos momentos difíciles, alegaron no tener problemas con recibirlos en su hogar.

Esme sonrío, porque descubrió que las buenas personas seguían existiendo aunque la mejor a su parecer ya no estuviera allí.

Alice se incorporó y abandonó la habitación, la verdad no le apetecía estar ahí, luego se enteraría del destino de sus hermanos y, de todos los lugares del mundo, siempre se esforzaría por no terminar en ese.

Por el bien de todos.

No le apetecía planear una vida sin Jasper. No quería pensar en que el resto de su existencia sería así. Pero la vida no es un cuento de hadas, hay veces en las que simplemente debes aceptar la realidad que te toco vivir... tu realidad.

Salió al patio y respiró profundamente el aire de afuera, sin importarle el olor a perro mojado que invadió sus fosas nasales. Jake y Nessie se habían ido a caminar por el bosque hace unos minutos, pero el aroma a perro es demasiado fuerte como para que se disperse enseguida. Le daba igual, no es como si no mereciera cosas peores que esas.

Alice recordó la batalla una vez más, pero nada parecía real. Veía todo al blanco y negro, borroso, difuminado. ¿Y si esto era solo otra visión? ¿Y si solo esta viendo lo que pasaría de hacerse realidad la visión anterior?

Ella seguía esperando sentir los brazos de Jasper a su alrededor, y _despertar_. Estaba convencida de que todo lo malo que estaban viviendo iba a acabar pronto.

Que Jasper la abrazaría y que Carlisle besaría a Esme, con una pasión solo suya, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Esperaba ver a todos felices por haber evitado una batalla.

Esperaba eso que quizás jamás ocurriría.

_Lost in confusion_

_I feel like I'm losin' it all_

_Where do I go from here?_

_With all this confusion, _

_Now who's gonna break my fall?_

_There's no one left to call_

_Nothing is clear_

_Where do I go from here?_

_-Alice..._

_La pelinegra levantó la mirada._

_-¿Y si tu visión se hace realidad?-Preguntó el vampiro rubio, con un deje de miedo en su voz._

_Alice pensó su respuesta, buscando algo que sonara consolador para calmar los miedos de su alma gemela._

_-No pasara, Jasper.-Acarició su mejilla.-Confía un poco en mí._

_-Siempre he confiado en ti.-Respondió él, con autentico amor empapando sus palabras._

_Se besaron durante unos segundos, evitando dejarse llevar, porque debían terminar su charla._

_-Pues hazlo ahora también.-Respondió la pequeña duende acariciando los cabellos del amor de su vida.-Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien._

_Jasper seguía dudando acerca de eso, pero lo ocultó, para hacer sentir bien a su alma gemela._

Alice se maldijo por dentro al recordar aquello y simplemente se tiró al piso y lloró su dolor.

Interiormente, la única opción de llanto para los inmortales.

_I can't tell what's up or down_

_My head's spinnin' all the time_

_Every time that I turn around, _

_There's another useless sign_

_I wanna know but I don't know_

_Which way I'm gonna go_

_Where will I go?_

_Which way will I go?_

-Lo siento.-Susurró a Jasper, no muy segura de que este pudiera oírle.-No quise, no...-Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.-No pensé que todo acabaría así, ¡soy una idiota! Todo es mi culpa.

Esme estaba dentro de la casa, escuchando el debate del próximo lugar a elegir para iniciar una nueva vida, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en su hija, que seguía llorando una pérdida irremediable, al igual que ella.

Las últimas palabras de Alice sonaron rebosantes de inmenso odio hacia ella misma, eso fue lo que causó miedo en el corazón maternal de Esme. Y aún sin saber muy bien como, se propuso salir y consolarla.

Se separó de Emmett y salió al patio, dispuesta a buscar a Alice. Tan pronto la pelinegra advirtió sus pasos, le levantó del suelo y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo que decía mucho más que palabras.

-Se que no estas bien, Alice.-Murmuró la vampiresa en su inevitable modo de madre.-Pero... Debemos pensar que a veces las personas que más queremos se van, pero en el fondo sabíamos que pasaría...

Aquellas palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario a consuelo en Alice, porque ella especialmente sabía que _eso _pasaría, y su culpa aumentó. Esme advirtió eso por la forma en la que su hija profundizó el abrazo, con la sombra de un miedo oscureciendo su mirada. Solo la sombra, porque el verdadero miedo se había hecho presente en la batalla, y ahora que ya no tenía que nada temer, se sentía asustada de no poder cambiar las cosas ya nunca.

Porque el momento de cambiarlas era en la batalla, y las logró cambiar... condenandolos a todos a una cruel existencia sin padre y un hermano... o una existencia sin un hijo y el amor de tu vida, como en el caso de Esme.

Alice le había hecho perder otro hijo.

Ella nunca quiso causar ese daño, y se odiaba por ello. Pero las siguientes palabras de Esme lograron encender de nuevo esa calidez en tu pecho que para un vampiro supone un corazón intangible.

-Los ángeles no suelen vivir mucho tiempo en la tierra.-Esme besó la frente de Alice.-Es por eso que nuestros ángeles se fueron, a ese lugar del que no debieron salir nunca. Porque sabían que sufrirían en estas tierras llenas de dolor, muy diferentes a las suyas.-La voz de Esme no sonaba quebrada, por primera vez en días, porque sabía muy bien que lo que decía era la verdad. Alice la escuchó, con oídos y alma, porque por fin luego de mucho tiempo, logró sentir verdadero consuelo.-Solo bajaron por nosotras, Alice. Y el tiempo aquí se les acabó, pero no van a abandonarnos nunca.

_Lost in confusion_

_I feel like I'm losin' it all_

_Where do I go from here? (Where will I go from here?)_

_With all this confusion, _

_Now who's gonna break my fall?_

_There's no one left to call (There's no one left to call)_

_Lost in confusion_

_I feel like I'm losin' it all_

_Where do I go from here?_

_Nothing is clear_

_Where do I go from here?_

-Nunca.-Repitió Esme, sintiendo la herida sanarse en su pecho.

En ese momento, Alice comenzó a perdonarse a si misma, con la idea de que quizás su madre tenía razón y esto ya estaba escrito.

Los demás oyeron todo, y se unieron al abrazo, incluso Jake y Nessie, que lograron sentir las buenas vibras aún a la distancia.

6 vampiros, un licántropo y una híbrida... también las Denali. Ellos son a quienes Alice y Esme advirtieron en el abrazo.

Pero no sabían ni sabrán nunca que sus ángeles también estaban allí, abrazándolas. No pudieron saber que lo que Esme decía era la pura verdad.

-¿Crees que esto _de verdad _estaba escrito?-No pudo evitar preguntar el ex vampiro tejano, ahora convertido en un fantasma que siempre velaría por la vida de su pequeña duende.

Carlisle suspiró, con sus ojos fijos en su alma gemela, esperando que ella lo mirara también, como lo había hecho tantas veces...

No pudo evitar depositar un beso en su mejilla, aunque quizás ella nunca pueda sentirlo.

El dolor de no poder volver a tocarlas, la agonía de amar sin poder ser correspondido ya nunca, el sentirse impotente al verlas sufrir y ya no poder consolarlas era lo único que ambos sabían que sentirían por el resto de sus aun más condenadas existencias.

Pero aún así, no se separarían de ellas nunca, porque las promesas importantes superan todo, y ambos se prometieron no dejarlas ir jamás.

Carlisle no volvería a cometer ese error, porque no permitiría que el mundo lastimara su ángel de nuevo, como la última vez que decidió confiárselo, convencido de que tendría una vida más feliz así.

Jasper tampoco podría abandonar a Alice, porque ellos eran solo uno, y no podrían ignorar ni deshacer eso. Sus ojos no volverían a conectarse, pero los recuerdos quedarían siempre.

Ambos, aún en esa vida invisible, como almas sin rumbo, tenían un propósito. Y es que ni el fuego que los consumió en la batalla lograría borrar eso. Porque sus vidas seguían allí, tan cerca y a la vez inalcanzables.

No podían volver a amarlas, pero si protegerlas. Es lo que desde un principio estuvo escrito. Por eso James no mató a Alice, por eso Carlisle se convirtió en vampiro, por eso Jasper sobrevivió en el ejercito de Maria y por eso el corazon de Esme se mantuvo latiendo esperando por su salvación.

Porque debían encontrarlas, y salvarlas. Pero a veces las cosas terminan demasiado pronto.

-No se si esto estuvo escrito, Jasper.-Comenzó a decir el rubio, con la misma voz suave que momentos antes de la batalla. La misma paz y serenidad.-Solo puedo decirte que... Incluso las estrellas pueden equivocarse.

"_Como se equivocaron al apartarme de ti_." Pensó profundizando al abrazo con la mujer de su vida, en vano, pues ella no volvería a sentir su contacto.

Jasper entendió sus palabras, al igual que los demás que, en el fondo de su ser, también lograron oír las palabras de Carlisle.

Y se sintieron bien al saber que ni la muerte borra las verdaderas promesas.

_Where do I go?_

_Tell me, where do I go?_

* * *

**Ok, siempre que escucho esta canción se me viene a la mente este What if, pero nunca pensé en escribirlo. A veces cuesta redactar las ideas y convertirlas en oraciones y palabras aptas para ser leídas por todos, porque creo que nadie piensa por escrito (es la razón por la que no entiendo la expresión "leer mentes", yo pienso con imagenes y "videos", es raro que piense palabras. Quizás solo voces. e.e). **

**¡Pero bueno!, después de probar durante dos días seguidos, borrando 99 palabras cada 100, me quedó esto. ¿Les gustó? Dejenme un review con sus opiniones.**

**Besos, **

**Vale.**


End file.
